Scratchy Beard
by andreakayy
Summary: “Now you see, Mulder... you can’t do any of that with a scratchy beard.” Scully moved her knuckles along side of Mulder’s smooth face, kissing him again. “I’m still getting one.” He said once she pulled back. XF:IWTB, Mulder's Beard. R&R MSR.


**Summary: Mulder wants a beard, but Scully is strongly opposed.  
"Now you see, Mulder... you can't do any of that with a scratchy beard." Scully moved her knuckles along side of Mulder's smooth face, kissing him again.  
"I'm still getting one." He said once she pulled back.**

**It is quite a spoiler for the XF2 movie... only not that much.**

**Idea I came up with while think of Scully's comment while in bed with Mulder, "Scratchy Beard". I loved the way she said it... and I love how he kissed her in bed. It was basically spooning like the did in Requiem... only multiplied by 1013101310131013101310131013101310131013. Thank you Chris Carter; you made my Shipper heart pleased. R&R!**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Scratchy Beard**

Scully was just getting home from work at the Lady of Sorrows Hospital. Like she would every day, she set down her bag for work down by the door, along with her car keys which she placed on the table. She had a hard day today. She had just acquired a new patient, a young boy named Christian.

So, she slowly trudged up the stairs at 11 pm. Mulder appeared to be asleep in the bed and there was a magazine lying lazily on his stomach. The TV was on; the news station from where the broadcast was coming from could probably hear it too. How Mulder could sleep with a TV on that loud was beyond her comprehension. It was his idea to get it, and she was strongly opposed.

_'If we get the TV and put it in the bedroom,'_ she remembered Mulder's words. _'I'll let you pick out those girly sheets.'_ It was funny remembering how when they bought the house and they argued on what to buy. Mulder wanted an ugly, brown, cotton bedspread, while Scully, on the other hand wanted a satiny peach bedspread with flowers embellished. Scully did win though; from then on she always picked the sheets. At the moment they had dark blue satin sheets. She always loved the silky material. The deal was that Mulder would never leave the TV while they were both trying to get to sleep.

Scully turned off the TV, grabbed her pajamas off the side off of her side of the bed, and made her way into the adjoining bathroom to change.

When she emerged the lights were on, and Mulder sat upright in the bed, shirtless, and grinning. It was clear as day that he had been faking.

"What do you think?" Mulder held up the magazine that was just lying across his stomach moments earlier. He held up a page with a man who had a beard on it.

"If you want a dog I get to name it," Scully said, getting into bed with him. There was also a dog running up to the man in the magazine.

"No... No, I mean the beard. What do you think of the beard?" They were both facing each other now. Scully propped her head up with the help of her elbow.

"I'm not following, Mulder."

"How do you think I would look with the beard?"

"Well, you are forty-six years old... but I didn't _ever_ imagine that _this_ could be your mid-life crisis."

"You don't think it'll look good." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Mulder began rubbing his hands on his face. Scully did the same to him. He loved her touch.

"What makes you want a beard, Mulder?"

"I think it'll make me look rough. It'll be like a rugged exterior."

"A rugged exterior," Scully questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"And beards are supposed to be sexy." Mulder pulled Scully closer to him.

"If you think I'm going to have sex with you when you have a beard you're wrong," Scully laughed. Mulder was smiling.

"Come here," Mulder said with his wide smile, teeth showing.

"I'm right next to you."

"No," He pulled Scully's face to his, their lips now touching, "come here." Their lips met in soft sensual kiss, but when their lips parted things changed.

Scully was pulled on top of Mulder, now straddling his hips as their tongues explored each other's mouth. She moaned to the kiss and shivered as Mulder's hands went from her hair, to her hips, underneath her silky blue pajamas. He massaged her sides, and it tickled. She pulled back giggling.

"Now you see, Mulder... you can't do _any_ of that with a scratchy beard." Scully moved her knuckles along side of Mulder's smooth face, kissing him again.

"I'm still getting one." He said once she pulled back.

"No you're not."

--  
2 weeks later.

"Night Scully," Scully was on her side, facing away from Mulder, spooning with him. Just as she was about to say goodnight Mulder's lips found hers. His beard scratched at the side of her face.

"Mmm," She pouted and whined, "Scratchy beard." Mulder could only laugh.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Now, who here loved that movie? The MSR was amazing!!  
Scratchy Beard! The reason I fell in love with you!  
It had heavy MSR with slight Mulder/Skinner Romance towards the end.  
I enjoyed it thoroughly!  
Please Review!!**

--A.


End file.
